


Day 11: Alone

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Series: Puzzle June [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Day 11 Alone, Gen, OOC Rebecca, Orichalcos, Puzzle June, Puzzle June 2019, i like angst, in canon, or maybe not, slight puzzleshipping if you squint, so I write it a lot XD, waking the dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: Rebecca has some quick words for the nameless Pharaoh after the Seal of Orichalcos takes Yugi's soul.





	Day 11: Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! I am going to do my best to finish Puzzle June! I swear to it, even if it takes all year XD. Enjoy this angsty story for now while I attempt to write more.

When the Pharaoh stepped out of the RV, the voices inside that were bickering, went quiet. With a sigh he attempted to collect himself.. He just needed a moment away, a moment…

_ Alone. _

He sat down at the small table that was left outside and attempted to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He struggled to interact with everyone. The smiles, the laughter, the playful banter. It was all too much for him. And when Joey turned around and accidentally called him by  ** _his_ ** name, it was too much. He got up and left.

“I just don’t understand.” He spoke out loud. “How can they all act the same way towards me? After all I have done?”

“Rebecca!” A voice called out from the RV door, the Pharaoh turned to see Professor Hawkins at the steps, watching his granddaughter from the distance. He turned around with a sigh and jumped when he saw the Pharaoh staring at him. “Oh I didn’t see you there.”

The Pharaoh nodded. “My apologies.” He looked behind the elder and gave a concerned look. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, everything is fine.” The Professor smiled. “Rebecca is just. Well, she’s-” He shook his head. “She’s overreacting.”

“Overreacting? You think I’m overreacting?” The two turned to see Rebecca staring at them. Her red puffy eyes glared at the Pharaoh.

Professor Hawkins cleared his throat. “What I mean to say Rebecca is that the Pharaoh understands.”

She huffed. “Understands? He doesn’t understand! He is the reason Yugi isn’t here!”

The Pharaoh flinched as her hand waved towards him.

“Rebecca.”

“No grandpa! My Yugi would be here if it wasn’t for him! So don’t tell me he understands the pain of losing someone you love!”

It felt like he had been stabbed over and over again with her words and with a sigh the Pharaoh spoke. “You are right. It’s my fault. My pride got the best of me and even after Yugi told me not to, I still played the Orichalcos. I lost the duel and lost Yugi. But…”

“No buts!” Rebecca hollered. “My Yugi-”

“He is no more yours then he is mine!” The Pharaoh bit his cheek and turned away, his eyes closed tight, as the two stared at him wide eyed.

The Professor cleared his throat as the silence grew. “I think it’s best we go in-”

“You don’t have the right!” Rebecca stormed over to where the Pharaoh still sat.

“Rebecca please.” Her grandfather pleaded.

Before he could stop her, Rebecca stood before the Pharaoh. “Look at me.” She demanded. “I said look at me!”

The Pharaoh turned his head and met Rebecca’s eyes. “Rebecca I’m so-”

“You don’t get to be sorry!” Her blue eyes glared straight into his crimson. “You claim to care for him, yet all you have ever done is used him! He solved the puzzle, you use his body. He called you his friend, you threw his soul away! Before Yugi you were nothing! He should never have solved the puzzle, because all it has done is cause him pain. You don’t deserve to be here and you certainly don’t deserve him! You deserve to be alone!”

Rebecca’s words were like venom, each one hitting his heart, over and over again. When she was finally done speaking, she stomped away, into the RV, the door slamming behind her.

“Pharaoh.” Professor Hawkins spoke softly a hand out to give comfort.

“No. She’s right. It’s all my fault.” The Pharaoh stood from his seat and let out a deep sigh. “Everything that has happened is because of me. Every time someone comes after Yugi, it's to get to me. Yugi, everyone…” He clenched his hands into fists. “I do think Yugi should never have solved the puzzle…” He allowed his hands to relax.

“Pharaoh please, Rebecca is just-”

The Pharaoh walked past the professor and shook his head. “I just want to be alone…”

**Author's Note:**

> I personally am not happy with this one, but I will one day revamp it for sure ^_^


End file.
